The present invention pertains to mountable light assemblies, and more particularly to a light body in combination with a mount that may be removably attached to an article of clothing.
Lights adapted to be mounted on articles of clothing are known. What has not been previously known is a mount removably securable to an article of clothing and on which a light can be readily removed or attached with one hand in a substantially continuous motion. Also not taught in the prior art is the ability to complete such attachment and removal without visual reference while the mount is secured to the article of clothing. There has also been a need for a clothing mounted device that allows a light mounted thereon to be rapidly and rigidly adjusted to a particular orientation.